Sunshine is for Lawyers
by Lunatic with a Hero Complex
Summary: Maybe heroes are special.But they still feel, and for some people starshine is the brightest light available. Oneshot response to alenachan's challenge.


Sunshine is for Lawyers

A one shot

By: Lunatic with a Hero Complex

"Please, Raven, just get on the damn bike, its not like it will kill you."

Raven felt particularly grumpy, she did not like being forced onto or into any motor vehicle of any kind. Robin's driving made her jumpy. And Raven did not like, in any fashion, to be jumpy. It was in the exact opposite direction as her psyche grew.

"You never know Robin, forcing me to get on that bike might just kill you."

She glowered darkly in his direction, but he just gave her a lopsided grin that crinkled the mask and stuck out a lip, "Please Raven, a five minute trip tops, and look at me, I'm pouting, I never pout. You know that."

She looked at him, sticking his lip out at her in the moonlight, in the Titan garage, next to a very testosterone based piece of machinery, and she came very close to laughing in his face.

"Fine, but you crash and I will kill you so torturously, that you will soon cry out for my mercy, understood?"

His pout turned into a broad smile, "Yes, understood, but Raven," he pointed a finger into the sky, and placed a hand, palm down on his chest, a very heroic pose, "A hero doesn't cry!"

A very majestic pose.

Raven reached out and poked him in the abdomen, causing him to bend over slightly, losing the heroic stance.

He wasn't terribly broken up about it, "All right, get on board Raven, you really have to see this."

She climbed on tentatively, and when he joined her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping the spandex tightly, "Don't forget the torturous death that awaits you should you do something stupid."

She could almost hear the smile, "It never left my mind, Raven." He jammed his helmet onto her head and started up the engine.

For about 3 and half minutes, Raven never let go of the spandex that formed the Boy Wonder's costume. When the R-Cycle finally stopped, Raven let out such a sigh of relief that it felt as if she hadn't breathed the whole way over.

Robin dismounted, and turned to her. He removed the helmet and lifted her off of the bike.

She was still slightly fear struck.

He walked her over to a cliff that faced the majority of the starry sky spreading out over the bay where Jump City ended and the ocean began. It was truly magnificent. All of her fear was forgotten, laid away in the face of the massive celestial scene in front of her.

For a brief moment, Robin left her side. She heard the clicking sounds of an opening and shutting compartment, and then he was back with a blanket.

The grass was dry and soft, it hadn't rained in weeks in Jump City.

Together they sat there, their legs dangling out over the water, and their heads sharing a red spandex shoulder.

After a time, Robin looked down at the face beneath his. It was closed in sleep and there was a smile on it.

It was rare occasions such as this, when she stopped being sarcastic, and he really knew he'd made her happy that he felt a swelling sense of pride in himself.

Being careful not to wake her, he turned and picked her up, making sure she was still well wrapped in the blanket.

He set her in front of him on the bike, like a small child, and let her head rest on his chest. She was a small person, so it wasn't too difficult. He started up the engine, turning the key softly, as though it would make the engine quieter.

When he got her home, he parked the R-Cycle and carried her into the elevator.

When he reached her floor he quietly punched in the code on her door pad and softly walked into her domain.

Robin lay her down on the bed and gently removed her cape, and then her boots. He lifted her feet and put them under the comforter, pulling that purple thing up to the level of her shoulders, and pulling her arms out on top of it, like he knew she liked to sleep. When he was sure she was comfortable, he kissed her on the forehead and moved a purple strand of hair out of her eyes. He made to turn and leave, but her hand stopped him. He looked down at her and big purple irises stared back.

Like a telepathic signal, he understood, and proceeded to remove his own cape and boots. He lie down beside her and wrapped a protective arm over her hip.

Heroes are a special brand of people, the best of the best. Bred for great things, daring actions. Feats we mere civilians cannot hope to achieve in our best moments.

But nonetheless, heroes are people.

And people, great or not, gotta sleep.


End file.
